You Jerk!
by blackorange
Summary: [Sequel of I'm Curious] [1shoot/YunJae/BandiFic/Crack/Fluff] Summary: When Yunho acts weird toward Jaejoong which makes Jaejoong furious about it.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is mine~!"**

**Title: You Jerk! (sequel I'm Curious)**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu**

**Genre : fluff, crack**

**Length this chapter : 11 pages MsW**

* * *

Seperti teori yang tak kasat mata, atau teori yang tak tertulis dalam buku sejarah manapun, menjadi seorang pemimpin pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Bagi seorang pemimpin, mereka pasti sangat di hormati dan di segani oleh bawahannya. Bisa memberi perintah yang bersifat mutlak. Sekali membantah, habislah sudah.

Berikan saja analogi yang umum dan logis. Seorang raja atau kaisar yang sangat di hormati oleh rakyat dan juga para menteri kerajaan. Begitupula dengan presiden, kisahnya tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan para raja dan kaisar. Perbedaannya hanya ada pada bentuk pemerintahan yang di bangun oleh keduanya. Bentuk parlementer atau presidensial.

Atau, contoh lain seorang pemimpin yang kejam. Hitler misalnya? Bagaimana sadisnya ia membantai orang-orang tanpa perasaan. Bagaimana ia bertindak sesuka hati tanpa ada yang berani melarangnya. Bagaimana ia bisa memerintah seenaknya. Berkuasa melebihi batasan –dan Hitler menikmatinya.

Anarkis.

Oke, bukan maksud untuk membicarakan tentang politik dan sejarah. Hanya saja, ini awal dari cerita yang mungkin bisa menguatkan teori tak kasat mata itu.

Menjadi seorang pemimpin pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Menjadi seorang pemimpin –yang menurut orang banyak– pasti sangat menyenangkan. Mengapa? Seperti yang sudah di ceritakan tadi, mereka sangat di hormati dan di segani oleh semua orang. Bisa memberi perintah yang benar-benar tak bisa dibantah. Bisa dibilang, mereka sangat berkuasa. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun semau mereka tanpa ada yang bisa mencegah atau melarangnya. Kedudukan mereka berada pada posisi yang paling tinggi.

Namun terkadang, menjadi seorang pemimpin tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Mereka harus mempunyai otak yang cerdas untuk mengakali setiap masalah yang ada. Bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan. Bersikap gagah dan berwibawa agar disegani semua orang. Lalu mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sangat besar terhadap setiap keputusan yang diambil.

Tentu saja, itu pekerjaan yang sulit.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih, berparas tampan namun tak bohong juga dibilang cantik, sedang terduduk lelah di atas sofa berwarna merah marun yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan lalu mengurutkan jari-jarinya pada batang hidung mancungnya yang terukir sempurna. Kedua matanya tertutup dan merasakan pijatan-pijatan lembut di pangkal hidungnya. Rasanya ia bisa sedikit rileks.

"Jaejoong-ssi, ini air untukmu." Suara seseorang membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan menatap wanita yang sedang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral sambil tersenyum padanya.

"_Gomawo."_ Ujar laki-laki itu mengambil air mineral yang begitu menggoda tenggorokannya. Ia membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya segera. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang seminggu terakhir ini tiba-tiba saja sangat menganggu pikirannya sedang berbicara dengan manajer mereka.

'**BLUK!' **

Suara gedebuk yang cukup keras membuat laki-laki yang sedang minum itu menoleh ke samping kirinya. Seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa kosong yang sedang di duduki oleh laki-laki berkulit putih itu. Ia melihat wajah orang itu yang mungkin tak jauh beda dari raut wajahnya. Kelelahan mungkin.

"Jaejoong _hyung,_ minta." Ujarnya seperti tidak bisa mengerti kondisi kalau laki-laki berkulit putih itu sedang menikmati air mineralnya. Dengan sedikit berat hati, ia menyerahkan botol air mineral yang tinggal berisi setengahnya pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Setelah menegak habis air mineral tadi dengan sadisnya, orang itu memandangi wajah _hyung-_nya yang sepertinya sedang memandangi sesuatu. Orang itu mengikuti arah matanya dan **'ting' **ia menemukan apa yang sedang di lihat _hyung-_nya itu.

"_Hyung_, bolehkah aku bertanya seuatu?" Tanya orang itu pada Kim Jaejoong yang tak henti-hentinya menatap satu titik. Jaejoong menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada orang itu.

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengangkat satu alis matanya penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Yunho _hyung_?" Tanya orang itu tanpa menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah. Jaejoong terkejut ketika Changmin bertanya seperti itu padanya. Pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas sangat menohoknya.

"Apa?" seperti kehilangan ide, Jaejoong mengulang kata-katanya tadi. Orang yang bertanya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Kalian jadi aneh semenjak di Sapporo satu minggu yang lalu. Yunho _hyung_, seperti sedang menghindarimu dan kau terus menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah kau ingin merobek kepalanya menjadi dua. Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?" ujarnya sambil memikirkan pertanyaannya tadi.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. 'Sangat terlihat kah?' batin Jaejoong.

Sedikit cerita mungkin bisa mengingatkan kalian tentang kejadian yang –kuyakin –kalian –tahu di Sapporo seminggu yang lalu, ketika member DBSK syuting pembuatan untuk _variety show_ mereka.

Kejadian, yang bahkan tidak bisa di duga oleh Kim Jaejoong sendiri, menimpanya begitu saja seperti batang pohon yang tumbang akibat badai. Tanpa persiapan tanpa peringatan.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan mengingat kejadian itu yang sesekali bisa membuat wajahnya terasa panas bahkan memerah hingga telinga. Kejadian yang bisa membuat Jaejoong seperti orang tolol karena terkadang ia juga menjerit tertahan ketika mengingatnya.

Jung Yunho sialan! Brengsek!

Hanya umpatan-umpatan itu yang bisa ia lontarkan dalam benaknya pada seseorang yang dengan mudahnya melakukan hal itu padanya.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di Sapporo, hingga mereka kembali ke tanah air mereka –Korea Selatan, dengan mudahnya, dengan gampangnya, Yunho seperti menghindari Jaejoong. Seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Padahal, Jaejoong sudah berusaha bersikap normal jika ia berhadapan dengan Yunho. Tapi, dengan idiotnya Yunho menghindari Jaejoong. Terlihat sekali kalau Yunho sangat tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong. Oke, kalau memang Yunho ingin melupakan kejadian itu, Jaejoong akan melakukannya. Walaupun Jaejoong akan merasa kesal dan marah karena seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh _leader_-nya yang berbuat seenak jidatnya sendiri.

_Well,_ berarti bukan Jaejoong saja yang merasakan itu. Bahkan, sekarang Changmin pun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Yunho.

'Setelah waktu itu dia bersikap aneh, sekarang dia bersikap jauh lebih aneh lagi. Argh!' keluh Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Ia hanya mengerang pelan ketika mengingat itu yang membuat Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut heran.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin. Manik mata hitam Changmin menatap ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu kusut lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, kalian benar-benar terlihat aneh. Menurutku sih." jawab Changmin sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap wajah datar Changmin.

"Oh ya." Tiba-tiba Changmin bersuara lagi. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, menatap _dongsaeng_-nya itu. " –aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, tapi _hyung_ jangan marah." Ujarnya lagi. Jaejoong menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, mengikuti Changmin. Lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apa?" benar-benar seperti kaset rusak ketika Jaejoong menyadari sedari tadi ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'apa' terus menerus. Changmin menatap lurus kedepan, menatap Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang melakukan _photoshoot _mereka.

"Tapi janji _hyung_ jangan marah. Lagipula, ini hanya cerita fiktif yang terjadi dalam mimpiku." Ujar Changmin masih menatap kedua _hyung_nya yang sedikit bertengkar karena Junsu tak sengaja menginjak kaki Yoochun. Changmin terkekeh melihat itu. Jaejoong hanya terus memandangi wajah Changmin dengan serius.

"Ok, aku janji." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

"…"

"…"

Changmin tak juga bersuara. Senyuman masih terus terlihat di bibirnya ketika meenatap Yoochun dan Junsu. Jaejoong yang menunggu, akhirnya memilih menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerlingka matanya pada orang yang masih bercakap-cakap dengan manajer mereka.

'Sial!' batin Jaejoong kesal karena merasa perhatiannya selalu saja tersedot pada orang itu.

"Waktu hari pertama kita di Sapporo, aku bermimpi." Suara Changmin membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong yang sedang terfokus pada orang itu. Jaejoong menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Changmin yang kini sedang memperhatikannya wajahnya dengan serius. Seperti ragu untuk mengatakannya. Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alis matanya semakin penasaran. " –eerr~ mimpi yang sedikit aneh –menurutku." Lanjut Changmin. Kini Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

'Tumben sekali Changmin membicarakan tentang mimpinya?' pikir Jaejoong.

"Janji _hyung_, tidak akan marah?" Changmin meyakinkan lagi. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

'Mau sampai kapan dialog seperti ini berlanjut?' Pikir Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Setelah seharian bekerja, baik mental maupun fisiknya benar-benar lelah. Fisik karena banyak melakukan aktivitas dan mental karena tak henti-hentinya memikirkan orang paling brengsek sedunia.

"Aku bermimpi.. _Yunjae is real."_ Ujar Changmin nyaris seperti bisikan. Dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap _dongsaeng_-nya dengan mata membelalak lebar terkejut bukan main.

'Apa mungkin Changmin melihatnya?' batin Jaejoong mulai panik dan cemas. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdetak secara tidak normal dan ketakutan mulai menyelimutinya.

"Aku bermimpi, Jaejoong _hyung_ berada di atas tubuh Yunho _hyung_ dan eeerrr.." Changmin tak berani melanjutkan ceritanya karena sepertinya ia sendiri malu untuk menceritakannya kepada Jaejoong. Bisa-bisanya ia bermimpi seperti itu.

"APA?!" benar-benar kaset rusak. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya mengucapkan kata 'apa' dengan lantang sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Hal itu membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam studio teralihkan padanya. Bahkan sesi foto yang sedang dilakukan Yoochun dan Junsu terhenti ketika sang fotografer menolehkan kepalanya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Termasuk orang yang selalu mengusik pikiran Jaejoong seminggu terakhir ini. Suasana studio foto mendadak hening.

Changmin sampai menahan nafasnya ketika melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang seperti itu dan menatap _hyung_-nya tanpa berkedip. Jantungnya berdegub cepat ketika melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

Menyadari kalau sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Jaejoong berusaha bersikap tenang dan berdehem sambil mengucapkan maaf pada semuanya. Jaejoong sempat melirik orang itu dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu, namun secepat kilat orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali terfokus pada manajer mereka. Ingin sekali Jaejoong mencakar wajah orang itu. Jaejoong kembali duduk di samping Changmin yang terlihat ketakutan karena reaksinya tadi.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana?"_ Tanya Changmin takut-takut. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan tentang mimpinya itu. Ia seperti membangunkan singa dari tidur lelapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi ceria. Senyumnya terlampau manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Changmin terperangah dan menelan ludahnya perlahan.

'Sekarang, apa lagi yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong _hyung_ ?' Batin Changmin jadi benar-benar merasa takut dengan ekpresi Jaejoong yang berubah drastis dalam satu waktu.

"_Jeongmal?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang begitu manis dan terdengar begitu melodis di telinganya. Changmin lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya perlahan. Suaranya memang terdengar manis, tapi entah mengapa tubuh Changmin merinding ketika mendengarnya. Senyumnya memang terlihat seperti senyum malaikat, tapi entah mengapa aura yang terpancar terlihat seperti iblis yang sedang mengamuk.

Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah berpikir dengan _pose_ yang imut –kalau saja Changmin tidak ingat Jaejoong adalah _hyung_-nya dan seorang laki-laki, mungkin Changmin sudah menerkamnya.

Oke, Changmin jadi ikut-ikutan tidak waras gara-gara melihat Jaejoong. Jadi, siapa yang salah disini?

"_Hyung_, sudah kubilang 'kan ini hanya mimpi, bukan kenyataan. Jadi, jangan marah ya _hyung_ ? Tak usah dipikirkan." Changmin berusaha menenangkan aura menyeramkan di sekitar Jaejoong. Seperti ingin meledak saja. Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di mengerti oleh Changmin. Mata besar dan hitamnya seolah menenggelamkan Changmin ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Membuat Changmin benar-benar ingin pergi menjauh dari _hyung_ nya sekarang juga.

Setelah Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk melupakan kejadian itu –oke, sebenarnya Yunho tak pernah mengatakan itu. Namun, bahasa tubuhnya seolah-olah mengatakan itu, kini Changmin yang polos pun menyuruhnya untuk tak memikirkannya. Jadi, Jaejoong menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

'Untuk apa aku memikirkan orang idiot itu terus menerus hingga kepalaku rasanya nyaris pecah?! Sedangkan orang yang dipikirkan bersikap begitu menyebalkan?! _Geez !'_ Batin Jaejoong kesal dan marah. Emosinya sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun;

"Hahaha~ marah? Tentu saja aku tidak marah. Lagipula, itu hanya mimpi 'kan? Jadi, aku tidak perlu marah dan memikirkannya~ hahaha mimpimu memang aneh Min ah~" Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Changmin.

'Untung saja Changmin berpikir kalau itu hanyalah mimpi.' Batin Jaejoong merasa lega.

"Fyuuh~ untunglah. Kukira _hyung_ akan marah." Changmin menghela nafas lega. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, walupun dalam benaknya ia ingin sekali menghajar _leader_-nya itu habis-habisan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pukul 01.00 malam, para member DBSK baru selesai mengerjakan semua jadwal mereka._ Syuting_ dan_ photoshoot _untuk _variety show, _juga beberapa interview dengan majalah ternama di Korea. Belum lagi dengan acara-acara lain yang harus mereka hadiri di hari itu.

Junsu sudah setengah terpejam sambil memeluk boneka dolphin besar berukuran 70cm dengan warna biru muda pemberian _fan-_nya berjalan menuju van putih yang sudah menunggu di pelataran parkir. Di belakangnya ada Changmin yang sibuk mengotak-ngatik ipod miliknya. Berselang itu, ada Jaejoong yang berjalan agak lambat karena ia sedang fokus mengecek isi tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan buku novel yang belum selesai ia baca. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, seseorang menabrak tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat ia menjatuhkan novelnya.

"Ah!" pekik orang itu ketika bertabrakan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati sang _leader_ sedang menatapnya. Namun, detik berikutnya ia langsung menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong.

"Maaf –kau sih menghalangi jalan." Ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju van putih yang menunggu seluruh member DBSK masuk ke dalam sana. Jaejoong hanya terperangah dan mulutnya sedikit menganga dengan sikap Yunho tadi.

'Hanya kata maaf dan dia tak memungut novelku?!' Batin Jaejoong semakin kesal dengan sikap _leader_-nya yang semakin aneh dan menyebalkan. Jaejoong hanya menggerutu pelan sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil novelnya. Belum sempat novel tersentuh oleh ujung jarinya, seseorang sudah memungut novelnya. Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Yoochun sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek." Ledek Yoochun sambil memberikan novel itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan Yoochun.

'Setidaknya, sikap Yoochun lebih baik dari Yunho!' batin Jaejoong semakin makan hati..

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Yunho _hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati mobil van putih mereka. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya jengah ketika ia mendapati sudah dua orang yang menanyakan hal itu padanya. Apa sangat terlihat sekali hubungan mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh?

'Tanyakan saja pada idiot –Jung Yunho!' Ingin sekali Jaejoong berteriak seperti itu pada Yoochun. Namun, pikiran dan lidahnya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"Aniya~ tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Yoochun membalas senyuman Yoochun lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian, ia mempersilahkan _hyung_-nya untuk masuk duluan ke dalam mobil van. Jaejoong melihat Yunho sudah duduk di pojok belakang mobil yang di sampingnya ada Junsu yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Changmin duduk di bangku tengah.

"Yunho _hyung_, itu kan tempatku?" keluh Yoochun karena merasa tempatnya di tempati Yunho. Yunho hanya menoleh pada Yoochun kemudian tersenyum lebar. Aneh.

Jaejoong langsung masuk dan duduk di samping Changmin sambil sedikit membanting tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Changmin sedikit tergencet karenanya. Ia hendak protes, namun mulutnya menutup kembali ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal. Ia tidak ingin membuat singa itu semakin mengamuk lagi. Ah~ tidak terimakasih.

'Jelas sekali dia menghindariku? Padahal biasanya dia duduk di sampingku.' Pikir Jaejoong dalam benaknya.

Yoochun yang merasa tidak kebagian tempat untuk duduk di sana, akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong duduk di antara Changmin dan Yoochun. Jaejoong sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang di mana Yunho berada, dan orang itu dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela sambil memasang _headphone_-nya seolah-olah masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya. Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan dan mengutuk Yunho dalam hatinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Susah payah Changmin menggendong tubuh Junsu di punggungnya yang benar-benar seperti lumba-lumba yang terdampar di daratan. Tak sadarkan diri seperti mayat! Di belakang Changmin yang sedang menggendong Junsu ada Yoochun yang kewalahan membawakan tas miliknya, milik Junsu dan juga boneka dolphin yang hampir mencapai 1m itu. Jaejoong membawakan tas Changmin karena tidak mungkin Changmin harus membawa tas sambil menggendong Junsu yang benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap. Sepertinya Junsu sangat kelelahan.

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya sedikit sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa pegal. Manik matanya yang hitam melirik ke samping kiri dimana Yunho, kini berjalan di sampingnya. Rasa kesal selama seminggu ini yang di rasanya, membuat Jaejoong jadi ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Atau, sekarang juga menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebal karena ia hanya bisa membayangkannya saja tanpa bisa melakukan kedua hal itu –pergi jauh-jauh atau menghajar _leader-_nya itu. Aura seorang leader yang terpancar dari Yunho, begitu terasa oleh Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tak berkutik di dekatnya. Tak ada yang bisa membantah dari kekuasaan mutlak miliknya. Menyebalkan bukan?

"_Hyung_ ! Bisakah kau cepat sedikit ? Rasanya punggungku akan patah." Keluh Changmin di depan pintu apartemen mereka. _Hyung_ yang merasa memegang kunci, mempercepat langkahnya dan mengambil kunci di dalam tas miliknya.

"_Mianhae."_ Ujar Jaejoong sambil membukakan pintu untuk Changmin yang sepertinya sangat keberatan menggendong Junsu. Yoochun menyusul di belakang. Kini, di depan Jaejoong ada Yunho yang masih terdiam di samping pintu. Jaejoong menatap _leader_-nya itu yang tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat emosi Jaejoong hampir mencapai titik maksimumnya.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha meredakan emosinya. Rasanya tidak baik jika ia memukul Yunho tepat di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Apa kata tetangga nanti jika melihatnya?

Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan dan menggerakan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan untuk Jaejoong masuk duluan. Jaejoong langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa mau menghiraukan dan memikirkan _leader_-nya yang semakin aneh dan brengsek.

Suasana apartemen begitu sepi begitu Jaejoong tiba di ruang tengah. Sepertinya, mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yoochun keluar dari kamar Junsu dan Changmin. Sepertinya ia baru menyimpan tas dan boneka dolphin milik Junsu.

"_Hyung_, aku duluan yah. Rasanya mataku sudah benar-benar 5 _watt."_ Ucap Yoochun pada Jaejoong sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan juga kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sofa berwarna putih gading dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Suara bedebam pintu baru terdengar. Entah itu pintu kamar yang di tutup Yoochun, atau pintu depan yang baru di tutup oleh Yunho.

Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah tadi ia melepas sepatu _Nike_ putih miliknya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong malah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sebenarnya, Yunho ingin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun tidak tega juga melihat Jaejoong yang mungkin akan sakit jika ia tertidur di luar. Dengan langkah yang perlahan, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jae, pindah ke kamarmu." Suara baritone Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong dari alam tidur sekejapnya. Manik mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong menatap wajah kecil Yunho. Ia bisa melihat sorot kekhawatiran dari sepasang mata yang –akhirnya mata coklat almond itu menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Tak usah pedulikanku." desis Jaejoong pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Seolah masa bodoh dengan keberadaan Yunho yang kini ada di hadapannya. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Kalau kau tidur di sini, kau akan sakit Jae." Ujar Yunho lagi. Jaejoong membuka matanya lagi lalu menatap tajam mata sipit Yunho.

"Sakit?! Hahaha jangan membuatku tertawa Jung Yunho. Apa pedulimu padaku? Kalau aku sakit, bukan kau yang merasakan." bentak Jaejoong dengan kesalnya. Entahlah, rasanya saat ini Jaejoong benar-benar akan meledak. Emosi sudah melewati batas maksimumnya. Ia akan benar-benar meledak sekarang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau marah-marah?! Kalau kau sakit, tentu saja itu akan merepotkan semuanya. Aku, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, manajer _hyung_, semua staff tentu saja akan kerepotan kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit!" Ujar Yunho tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia lelah, ia capek, dan pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

Jaejoong menggigigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Mata hitam dan besarnya menatap tajam Yunho yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menahan rasa kesalnya pada Yunho.

"_Arasseo, leader-ssi!_ Perkataan leader adalah absolut dan mutlak harus di patuhi! Aku mengerti." Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa dengan sekali hentakan dan menatap tajam mata Yunho dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa status seperti itu? Aku tidak suka." Yunho menggenggam lengan kiri Jaejoong sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksudmu?!" Jaejoong membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan pertanyaan. Bukankah sudah pernah dibilang, seharusnya pertanyaan bukan di jawab dengan pertanyaan? Yunho mengernyit bingung menatap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba marah-marah seperti itu.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Yunho jadi ikut-ikutan kesal karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti itu padanya. Jaejoong semakin ingin menghajar Yunho, dikepalkan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Yunho. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan suara gemertak gigi yang menahan emosi.

"Kau brengsek!" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir merah cherry Jaejoong sebelum ia menghentakan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Yunho terkejut bukan main mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan itu padanya. Sebelum benar-benar masalahnya jadi semakin besar, Yunho kembali menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Katakan apa masalahmu sampai-sampai kau mengatakan itu padaku!" keduanya saling berteriak. Emosi mulai menguasai diri mereka.

Changmin yang belum tertidur dan mendengarkan teriakan dari luar, jadi sedikit penasaran dan mengintip di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saling menatap tajam. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa begitu menyeramkan. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia ingin keluar dari kamar dan melerai keduanya, namun ia tahu ia tidak berada di dalam posisi yang tepat untuk melakukan itu ketika ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi di antara kedua _hyung-_nya.

'Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ada masalah'. Pikir Changmin masih mengintip di balik pintu.

"Kau tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri." Jaejoong membuat suasana semakin panas saja. Yunho menghela nafas mencoba sabar menghadapi _lead singer_-nya yang terkadang sangat susah di atur dan keras kepala.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa masalahnya, tentu saja aku tidak akan tahu!"

"Kau sialan Jung Yunho! Brengsek! Aku membencimu!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho. Namun Yunho enggan untuk melepaskannya sebelum masalah mereka benar-benar selesai, walaupun Yunho sendiri tidak tahu masalah apa yang membuat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Katakan apa masalahnya?! Aku sebagai _leader _berhak tahu!" Yunho terpaksa menggunakan status _leader-_nya untuk membuat laki-laki berwajah manis di hadapannya itu mengatakan apa masalahnya. Ia begitu frustasi mendapati Jaejoong membencinya.

Jaejoong terdiam setelah tadi sedikit meronta-ronta. Lengannya yang putih jadi sedikit memerah akibat genggaman tangan Yunho. Lengan kanannya kini terasa kebas. Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya menatap Yunho. Tatapan matanyanya kini jadi sedikit melembut tak setajam tadi. Yunho terkesiap ketika melihat sorot mata yang terluka dari kedua mata besar dan hitam itu. Mata besar dan hitam yang membuat Yunho selalu hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Satu minggu yang lalu.. di Sapporo." Ujar Jaejoong berbisik pelan sambil sedikit mengerlingkan tatapannya ke samping tak berani menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang seolah mampu membakar tubuhnya dengan perasaan itu. Perasaan familiar yang pernah ia rasakan satu minggu yang lalu di Sapporo.

Yunho sangat jelas masih mengingat kejadian itu, bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak bisa melupakannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Yunho sedikit memerah dan memanas. Mungkin Jaejoong pun seperti itu. Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Sejak itu, kau seperti menghindariku. Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau semakin aneh." Ujar Jaejoong lagi semakin pelan. Terdengar begitu samar-samar seperti bisikan. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan. " –dan kau sangat brengsek!" lanjut Jaejoong menaikkan kembali nada suaranya sambil menatap wajah Yunho dengan kesal.

Yunho mengambil tindakan cepat sebelum Jaejoong semakin salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia menarik Jaejoong menuju kamarnya yang memang hanya dihuni oleh Yunho sendiri. _Leader_ selalu mendapatkan hak yang lebih istimewa. Benarkan?

Yunho mendorong keras tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding kamarnya setelah tadi ia berhasil menyeret Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jaejoong sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya merasakan kerasnya dinding. Jaejoong melihat Yunho menunduk di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengurung tubuh Jaejoong di antara dinding dan tubuh Yunho.

"Apalagi sekarang maumu, hah?! Setelah kau melakukan itu padaku, kau dengan mudahnya menghindar begitu saja! Kau tahu betapa brengseknya dirimu, ohng?!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Rasanya gemas melihat sikap Yunho yang seperti mempermaikan perasannya.

"Salah." Gumam Yunho pelan. Masih menunduk. " –kau salah." Lanjutnya sambil mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong yang hitam dan besar itu. Mata yang selama ini berusaha dihindari olehnya. Mata yang selalu membuatnya hanyut dan tenggelam di sana. Mata yang membuatnya nyaris gila karenanya. Mata yang selalu membuat dadanya berdegup dengan letupan-letupan manis di dalamnya.

Jaejoong merasakan perubahan sikap Yunho. Ia merasa familir dengan tatapan mata itu. Tatapan yang pernah diberikan Yunho satu minggu yang lalu di Sapporo.

'Apa lagi sekarang ?!' batin Jaejoong.

"Aku menghindarimu karena aku takut." Ucap Yunho berbisik pelan. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Namun Jaejoong tidak menyadari itu. Ia masih dikuasai oleh emosinya yang memuncak. " –aku tidak ingin menatapmu pun karena aku takut." Lanjut Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya walaupun jelas, tak akan membuahkan hasil berarti karena dinding kamar yang menghalangi.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak menatapmu. Takut tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak menyentuhmu, dan takut tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengatakan kepaka seluruh dunia bahwa kau hanya milikku." Ucapan seorang _leader_ yang sepertinya tak bisa di bantah oleh siapapun, termasuk Jaejoong sendiri –si objek yang sedang dibicarakan Yunho. Jaejoong terkesiap ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"A –apa?" Tanya Jaejoong terbata karena merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Telinganya seperti tersumbat sesuatu. Mungkin kunjungan ke dokter THT akan masuk ke daftar _schedule-_nya besok.

"Kurasa kau mendengarnya dengan baik **Jung** Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Membuat jarak wajah mereka seperti hanya di pisahkan oleh selembar kertas saja.

Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menggelitik bibirnya. Ia bahkan kini bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa begitu manis –vanilla. Aroma tubuh yang sudah membuat Yunho begitu tergila-gila padanya. Manik matanya yang coklat bergerak turun menatap bibir merah cherry Jaejoong yang terbuka. Bibir merah nan manis yang terasa begitu adiktif dan mampu membuatnya ketagihan seperti candu.

"Ya! Sejak kapan aku mengubah nama depanku dengan nama Jung?!" bentak Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah ketika menyadari apa yang diucapkan Yunho sambil mendorong wajah Yunho untuk manjauhi wajahnya. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan karena bisa membuat wajah orang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya merona merah karena ucapannya.

"Sejak kejadian di Sapporo?" jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menunduk malu.

'Ternyata, Jung Yunho benar-benar brengsek! Ku kira dia benar-benar sudah melupakannya.' batin Jaejoong semakin salah tingkah ketika dirasakannya jari-jari tangan kanan Yunho mengangkat dagunya untuk kembali berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Yunho.

"Jadi~ itu alasannya kau marah-marah padaku karena aku menghindarimu? Manis sekali~" ucap Yunho terkekeh di bibir penuhnya membuat Jaejoong melotot tak percaya.

"Jung Yunho! Cari mati?!"

Yunho bergerak cepat. Dengan sengaja, ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir merah Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedari tadi sangat menggoda Yunho untuk dilumatnya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendapatkan serangan mendadak seperti itu. Dua kali ia kecolongan. Namun, kali ini dengan pikiran yang mungkin waras, Jaejoong sedikit menikmati perlakuan Yunho padanya. Ia bisa merasakan gigi-gigi itu menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya yang membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh pasrah.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku~ Kau sudah menjadi milikku Jaejoong ah~" Ucap Yunho dengan nada _leader mode:on._ Jaejoong sedikit mendesah kecewa ketika Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" Tanya Jaejoong seperti menantang Yunho untuk adu argumen dengannya. Dagunya ia naikkan sesenti seolah ingin menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya. Yunho hanya menyeringai.

"Sejak satu minggu yang lalu setelah aku memberikan tanda di sini." Jawab Yunho sambil menyentuh lembut bibir merah Jaejoong dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

Yunho kembali mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kembali merasakan manisnya bibir Jaejoong. Ia mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong dan tentu saja Jaejoong membalasnya. Seperti ada perasaan yang mendamba dalam ciuman mereka kali ini. Terasa lebih penuh dengan sarat makna perasaan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya memberikan respon yang positif.

Yunho mulai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mulai merangkul leher Yunho dan sedikit menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yunho hanya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka yang sedikit memanas.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Jung Yunho." desis Jaejoong di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ke dalam mata coklat almond yang juga menatapnya. Dada Jaejoong berdetak liar ketika ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata yang seolah melumerkan hatinya.

"Tapi kau menyukai orang brengsek ini, kan?" Jawab Yunho dengan senyum seringaiannya sambil menautkan kembali bibir mereka. Bibir manis yang menjadi candu baginya.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat kedua kaki Jaejoong terangkat dari lantai kayu. Jaejoong memperat rangkulannya di leher Yunho. Yunho mendekati tempat tidur yang masih tertata rapi tak terjamahi tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang semakin liar. Jaejoong sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur single dengan Yunho yang ada di atasnya.

"Kita lanjutkan apa yang tertunda waktu di Sapporo?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum menyeringai dnegan suara husky nya yang terdengar sangat seksi. Jaejoong hanya tertawa sambil memukul kepala Yunho, namun setelahnya menarik leher Yunho dan mencium pelan bibir penuh itu.

"_Pervert!"_ bisik Jaejoong di atas bibir Yunho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Menjadi seorang _leader,_ memang susah-susah gampang. _Leader _selalu mendapatkan hak istimewanya. Ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Perkataannya adalah mutlak harus dipatuhi. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Melakukan seenak jidatnya sendiri. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jung Yunho -_leader_ DBSK. Benarkan?

Tapi, menjadi seorang_ leader_ juga harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang mungkin bisa merugikan dirinya sendiri atau bahkan bawahan dan kepemimpinannya. Harus memiliki aura yang mampu membuat orang-orang takut jika membantahnya. Harus memiliki tangung jawab yang besar, dan itu pasti. Bijaksana dan tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Dan, sepertinya itu yang sedang di lakukan Yunho. Benar tidak sih?

Jadi, pekerjaan _leader_ itu memang susah-susah gampang 'kan?

Tapi, sepertinya Yunho sangat menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Ia sangat menikmatinya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Changmin yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua _hyung_-nya itu berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar Yunho yang tertutup rapat. Pelan-pelan ia berjinjit dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, namun belum sempat ia mengintip di balik pintu, Yoochun memanggilnya.

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Yunho _hyung_?" Tanya Yoochun dengan mata setengah terpejam dan menggaruk-garuk perutnya. Changmin yang terkejut langsung berdiri tegak dan berdiri kaku. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah pada Yoochun.

"_Aniyo~"_ jawab Changmin menggeleng. "Mengapa _hyung_ terbangun?" Tanya Changmin berusaha bersikap tidak mencurigakan.

"Aku haus." Jawab Yoochun sambil berjalan kearah dapur yang terletak di samping kamar Changmin dan Junsu. Changmin yang melihat kepergian Yoochun ke dapur hanya menghela nafas lega kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu kamar Yunho yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Haahhh~ aneh." Gumam Changmin sambil berjalan menjauhi kamar Yunho dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan juga kamar Junsu.

"Kau lihat Jae _hyung_, Min?" Tanya Yoochun pada Changmin sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Changmin terdiam sesaat kemudian menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya Jae _hyung_ benar-benar kelelahan, dan dia salah masuk kamar. Jae _hyung_ sepertinya sudah tertidur di kamar Yunho _hyung_." Jawab Changmin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yoochun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya lagi dan kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar tutup mulut. Lihat saja _hyung_, aku akan meminta bayarannya. Hehehe~" Changmin cengengesan sebelum dia melemparkan diri ke kasur empuk miliknya.

==================== FIN =================

annyeong~~ ini aku bawa sequel dari I'm Curious ^^

seperti biasa, karena ini ff jadul, makanya aku amanedemen lg :) hehehe~

dan oh iya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang2, iya ff I'm curious beserta sequelnya pernah aku post di TI :) ID ku waktu di TI itu still here, remember?

hehe~ ^^

hope you like and enjoy the sequel! ^o^/ dan oh iya, ini juga masih ada sequelnya~~~ ;) semacam ff trilogi~ LOL

ok dont forget to review and thank you!


End file.
